Chaos Corruption
by yinyang132
Summary: Join Sonic in his final battle against Eggman.
1. AN

A/N: In this story I will be using some very old characters from the Sonic series such as Fang, Mighty, and others. If you get confused as to who a person is tell through a review and I will put in a cast. Thank you,


	2. The Prelude to Chaos

_**The Prelude to Chaos**_

_The seven servers were pure sources of energy which were sent to Mobius by the Gods. However, creatures and there power-hungry selfs_

_took advantage of the gifts sent to us. The Master Emerald was sent down to neutralize the Chaos Emeralds power. One day a pure girl named _

_Tikal of the Echidna race befriend the original guardian of the Master Emerald, Chaos. Her father, __Pachacamac, one day decided to steal the __Master Emerald. Chaos was extremely angered by this act and almost completely annihilated the echinda race. Tikal, recited the ancient poem which calmed the beast which then caused him to seal himself and Tikal into the Master Emerald. What the guardian didn't realize is that he also sealed in a vast amount of negative energy along with the survivors . . . . _


	3. Day Zero: Meteor Dance

_Why did this have to happen? _As the 15-year old hedgehog plummeted back to Mobius, he wondered why he was still resisting death. He had lost everything: his friends, his home, his respect, and . . . Amy. So why was he still fighting? And yet as his body hit the ground with a crashing thud still he rose. . . . . but why? What was left for him after this? He didn't know, but still, still he had to keep going. Sliver and Shadow were already on there feet.

"Hmph, ran outta energy already, faker?" Shadow smirked weakly. _No time to pay attention to that. Gotta focus . . ._ the blue hedgehog's eyes were struglling to keep open. _No time . . . _As Sonic struggled to stay conscious, he had no idea that he had been hit from the back.

"I'm going to let you relive your memories before you die." _Thanks but I'd rather be dead right about now. _And yet he still found himself drifting to the world of memory .. . ..

* * *

Mobius had to be one the most exciting planets to live on, especially tonight when two asteroids were supposed to intersect, just barely missing each other, casting a beautiful sight on the planet below. And the best place to see it was the Mystic Ruins. Why wasn't Sonic the Hedgehog watching and waiting for it? Why was he fidgeting around nervously desperately trying not to follow his natural instinct to run? Because a certain pink hedgehog was staring at him intently, as if she was demanding the answer to something. 

"Is something the matter, Ames?" Sonic chuckled weakly.

"I guess I'm just still shocked you agreed to come with me." Her emerald-green eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you want to be here?"

"Why wouldn't I want to be here? I'm your friend." And Sonic thought back to the obscene threats Rouge said she would do if he didn't come out with Amy. Amy smiled and then leaned her head against Sonic's shoulder, causing him to tense up even more. Finally, it started. The night sky lit up brilliantly with with a mix of blue, green, and white on the east, and in the west. Sonic heard Amy gasp and was surprised to find himself holding his breath. The asteroids had come in to their view, and boy, what a view they had. They glowed with the color white and a mist seemed to float off the asteroid. They were sitting at the top of what was the largest tree in all of the Mystic Ruins. As the asteroids came closer to intersecting, their lights began to mix into what almost look like . . . _symbols?!_Sonic shook that thought from his head and continued to watch the sight.

"Wow." Amy mummered. Her eyes were wide open as she continued to watch the scene before them unfold. For a moment, Sonic didn't look at her like the annoying pink-haired girl who chases him all time, but as a woman. Then he realized that he was missing the show, and at the moment he looked back up at the sky. There was a brilliant flash that blinded him for a second. When he opened his eyes all he could see was giant waves of green folding into itself. _A Chaos Control? What's going on? _There was another, longer flash and when Sonic opened his hands this time the sky was .. . white. Huh. And the clouds were blue; just in case, Sonic rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't a trick. It wasn't. Everything had become the inverse, at least the trees and the sky had. It lasted for but a few second. In the sky green shards flew in every direction, giving the night an eery glow. The asteroids had become black and the little pieces of what was probably ice drifting behind both objects had changed along with them.  
"What's going on?" Amy looked completely confused.

"It's one big Chaos Control." Sonic answered back. He too was also confused. Who did this and how had it happened? Something black also started to emerge from the green waves, by which time Sonic had figured out that was the center of the Chaos Control. They were colored black and red . . . wait, but no, it couldn't be? _The Black Arms? But why? _The Chaos Control ended and suddenly the creatures started to flood the still lit night sky.

"It's the Black Arms?!" Amy exclaimed. "But why?"

"Look out!" Sonic literally tackled Amy as one of the winged type slammed right into the spot the couple were right before. The problem was that there were about six more circling him. Straighting himself in the air, he managed to dodge the first two attacks by spinning himself with Amy out of the way. The third alien bird sent an energy attack that hurt Sonic just enough to let go of Amy. The pink hedgehog started to scream, but found herself saved in mid-fall.

"**Attack elsewhere." **Amy looked at the person who had saved her, but he(or she?) was covered by a cloak. She couldn't see his face. The creature, still holding Amy, started to leave the forest as fast maybe Sonic or Shadow could run.

"Wait!" Trailing behind them and catching up fast, Sonic repeated his shout. The creature sped up. _So it's a race you want is it? _Sonic smirked. _You're on. _There was _no one _faster that Sonic the Hedgehog. If you looked at them from above they looked like blurs, streaks jetting across the terrain. Sonic looked to the left and right of him. Looks like his little race for Amy had attracted some visitors. It was the standard foot soldiers of the Black Army on there hover disc; they were all armed. They tried to circle around him, but Sonic spun into a homing attack, bounced of one of their heads, knocking the alien off his hover disc, which Sonic landed on. He used that to speed ahead of his assailants and closer to Amy's kidnapper.

"**Chaos Control!**" Just as Sonic finally reached Amy, the two disappeared in a green flash leaving the other aliens behind and he wasted no time. The second they reached him, he threw the hover disc, which edges were laced with a sharp energy. It cut through one, almost killing another one. The rest quickly fired at where Sonic was the second before. Once they realized that Sonic wasn't there, they started to look around for their target but it was too late. Sonic had already charged up his light-speed attack. The aliens were quickly felled, but that didn't help Sonic feel better._Damn it! _He hit the ground with his fist. _Amy!_Wait if the Black Arms were back, who knew what they were doing to Station Square. The blue blur quickly sped off to the city. As he expected, the black creatures were swarming just like they did last time.

"What's going on?" Sonic wondered. G.U.N members and Black Arms were engaging in dog fights all over the city. He spun over to where one of the fights were happening and executed multiple homing attacks which dropped the Black Arms, and kept running. A ear bursting noise rose from the center of the city and could heard above all else. "Another Black Bull!" Sonic exclaimed. The dragon like creature took a quick look at Sonic with its eye before charging at him, but Sonic jumped over it and landed behind it.

"You can't touch the fastest thing alive!" Sonic waved his finger at the oversize Black Creature, which responded by spitting fire. Sonic jumped again and landed on the wall. Suddenly, the wall exploded behind him sending him flying thought the air towards the ground, but Sonic used the momentum to spin into a homing attack which hit the creature straight in the eye. The thing reared up in pain, fire spewing from its mouth nearly scorching Sonic. "Watch it!" Then, at a breakneck speed, something flew at him, giving him no time to react. He was thrown into the building behind him. Quickly springing to his feet, he looked around for what did that to him.

"Over here, Sonic."

"Metal!" Sonic exclaimed. It was indeed Sonic metallic clone. The two started down at each other before flying at each other, faster than the human eye could follow. It seemed like Sonic had the upper hand but Metal soon proved that to be wrong. He thrust out his hand, shooting two blasts of lightning at the blue blur. Sonic was knocked off of his feet and slammed into a wall about seven feet behind him. It wasn't over. Metal slammed into him and ignited the thrusters on his back, pulling Sonic and himself up and then flung Sonic spoiling to the ground. The hero made to get up.

"The Doctor wants to play a little game Sonic." Metal appeared in front of him and Sonic took a leap back to put some distance between the two of them. "Look up at the sky." Sonic slowly looked up.  
"What the hell?" Sonic said aloud. A planet loomed above him in the night sky, appearing to be right behind the meteors. "Is that Blaze's planet?"

"Correct, Sonic," Metal smirked. "It is. The doctor has finally come up with the perfect plan to beat you."

"I've heard that one before."

"In three days, Blaze's planet and Mobius will collide via Chaos Control and merge to become one planet."

"That's stupid," Sonic said. "why would Eggman wanna do that."

Metal continued on, ignoring Sonic. "In three days, Eggman will be supreme ruler of the world and you. . . will be slain by me."

"Oh really?" Sonic smirked. "I suppose Amy being held hostage by Eggman." Metal smirked and disappeared with flash. _Hmph, Eggman is gonna have to do better than this, _Sonic thought. _ Three days huh . . .well first I'd better take care of this!_

* * *

"You!" Knuckles shouted. "Why did you shatter the Master Emerald! How did you survive!? Didn't Sonic kill you! Emerl!" The robot stared at him for a few seconds before charging at Knuckles. Emerl threw a punch easily dodged by the red echidna, who followed it up with a swift uppercut to the robot's headpiece. Emerl tried to counter with a swift kick but was blocked and given a right hook so bad it sent him flying. The Gizoid was able to land on his feet. Knuckles charged up to him and delivered a series of punches sending Emerl even further back. 

"Emerl!" Knuckles eyes widened. "Rouge, no!"Knuckles jumped up just in time to receive Rouge. She had tried to surprise Emerl but the robot had dodged and hit her with one of Knuckles own moves. It seemed he was still able to copy abilities.

"_Knuckles and Rouge, delayed and weakened. Objectives, completed. Heading to next mission destination." _Emerl raised up to the sky and was soon out of sight. Knuckles grabbed his head with one hand. He had let the Master Emerald get broken, he had let the person who broke it get away, the person who broke it was Emerl, and Rouge was knocked out in his hands.

"Argh, dammit!" First thing first, he would have to take care of Rouge.

* * *

Gemel woke suddenly. It was strange but he had had. . . a dream. A brown robot who was almost identical to him had been destroyed by Sonic in a desperation battle. There were also fuzzy memories of everybody and him laughing, Sonic protecting him, and then it went blank with a huge explosion. Gemel looked down at a sleeping Cream and her chao, Cheese. _Maybe Tails could help me. _The robot made up his mind and taking one last look at Cream, Gemel left out her window and sped to Tails house. Along the way he saw the night sky light up red again and again in the direction of Station Square. Tonight was the night of the Meteor Dance, wasn't it? You could the see the meteors, alright. But they weren't moving at all. Above them was a planet which seemed to get ever closer. This gave Gemel all the more reason to get to Tails' house. He took the forest path.

* * *

"Emerl, why?!" Tails shouted from his cockpit. His Cyclone Walker had been totally destroyed. He would have to fight hand-to-hand. Emerl probably didn't not retain any memories of the past. _Eggman must have done something. _Everything had changed when the meteors had crossed paths. Tails didn't know what was going on but he had a hunch that he would find some answer at Station Square. But first he would have to beat Emerl. Tails strapped on his arm cannon, a invention that he made to fight robots stronger that him. It would have to be enough. Tails fired, one, two, three times! Emerl side stepped the first jumped over the second but didn't have time to block the third. The Gizoid punched right through it! 

"Impossible!" Tails said. Emerl came up and threw a punch so fast Tails didn't have time to dodge. He took the blow straight in the jaw. Instictivly, he kicked out at the robots legs, knocking it off its feet, but Emerl ignited his boosters and sent him and Tails flying into his workshop. Everything became a blur as he and Emerl fought in a tumble. Tails hit the floor with a thud and realized that they were in his basement. _Where's Emerl? _Tails looked around for the first ultimate lifeforms.

_"Battle data, acquired. Objective complete. Heading back to main base."_Emerl turned around and flew up the stairs. Tails scrambled to his feet and rushed over to where Emerl had been standing just seconds before. _ He took one of his memory cards, _Tails realized. _All of the move he learned were on there! _There was creak and Tails whipped around, arm cannon ready. _Emerl? No wait._ Tails lowered his arm cannon.

"What do you want, Gemel?"  
"I want to know about my past and that brown robot that just left here." Gemel answered.

Tails considered. "What would you do if I should you."

"I'm not sure." Tails walked closer to Gemel.

"This is your memory card, Gemel." Tails held it up for the robot to see. "I'll give it to you and you decide what you want to do." Tails pointed to a capsule in a side of the room. "You'll need to be in that, while I install it in you." Gemel nodded. Tails worked quickly and was done in fifteen minutes.

"You'll need to have a brief shutdown period. You'll be able to access all your memories during." Tails said as he sealed the capsule. "It's up to you to decide what you want to do." Tails left the lab and with a swish of his tails. he was airborne in the direction of Station Square.

* * *

"Blaze, I can't allow you to go alone this time." The feline cat ignored her hedgehog companion. 

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Why are you following me, Sliver." The princess shot back. She activated the portal. "Come if you want to." Sliver grinned despite the situation. He wondered what was going on with there planet. He'd soon find out the whole ordeal was bigger than he could have ever imagined . . . .

**_Chaos_**_**Corruption**_


	4. Day One

_**Day One**_

"The first phase has been completed Dr."

"Good. How's Emerl doing?"

"After completing his objectives, he returned back to base with few damages." The Doctor turned to screen. The news was still showing the attack on Station Square. On every other channel they showed Eggman's occupation of other cities. It was perfect. No one thought that this was only a distraction. He changed the picture to something that pleased him even more. The infuriating blue rodent.

"Metal, go accompany Sonic to his location. Keep track of him, and make sure he doesn't stray from his path. Take 14 of the troops. With the Black Creatures on our side, you shouldn't have too much trouble carrying out the plan."

"Yes, doctor." As the Doctor watched his metallic creation leave the room, he turned to his hooded visitor.

"As for you, I have the perfect task. How would you to take down two ultimate lifeforms?" Eggman tapped a few keys on the screen and the screen changed. "The robot's name is Gemel. He is currently heading towards Shadow. I want you to destroy everything around here." Beneath his hood, the figure smirked.

"The Green Hill?"

"Yes, blow it up as much as you like and then go to the Emerald City. There will be a cat and a white hedgehog. The cat is a princess who name is Blaze. The other is named Sliver."

"Okay, Doctor." With that, the hooded figure left. The Doctor turned to his master keyboard and brought up a chess board.

"Everything is in place. I will not let this plan fail a second time, and I will not fail for a second time. Come on Sonic, let's if you're as unbeatable as you say you are." The Doctor laughed wildly. "Too bad for you, the end is near . . ."


	5. Sonic & Tails:Battle at Central City

"So Emerl is back?" Sonic asked his two-tailed buddy. They were flying the Tornado 2 to Central City. Tails insisted that they take down Eggman's troops before moving on to the main fleet.

"I wonder what he's up to. An attack on Station Square, kidnapping Amy, rebuilding Emerl . .." Tails sighed. "I guess we won't know until we get to him." Sonic grinned

"Hey, don't worry Tails. We've beat him like a million times to zip. It'll be the same this time."

"I hope your right." The fox lowered the plane and they were there. It look like chaos had engulfed the whole city. Eggman's robot's were running rampant, destroying everything they came across. G.U.N was there but they weren't able to stop Eggman's troops and they were slowly being pushed backward. "But it looks like I don't have much hope left."

"Alright, Tails land the plane! I'm gonna go ahead."

"Oh Sonic wait!" But it was to late, for the blue hedgehog had already jumped the plane into the city. "Man, he never changes." Tails smiled despite the situation. He switched the plane into it's mech mode.Sonic landed in the middle of the city in the midst of the chaos. It wouldn't be long until the Black Arms would take complete control of the city. But who is the one giving the orders? Sonic shrugged. He'd find out eventually. He jumped up and started to ram into any aliens he saw with his Homing Attack.But it seemed that there was no end. For every two of them he cut down, three more popped up shooting at him. It wasn't long until they had gotten Sonic cornered.

"You think you have me cornered?" Sonic said to them. He waved his finger. "You should've done you're homework. I'm the fastest thing alive!" One of them stepped out of the crowd holding some gadget. The alien pointed one of their vacuums at him. Sonic flinched. "I guess you did." They started to move in on the hero. Sonic only smirked. The Black Creatures didn't even know what had hit them. They explosion sent them flying, blown to pieces of what they once were.G.U.N had excellent aim and once Sonic had heard the sounds of the RPG, he only had to jump off to the ground below to avoid the blast. Sonic looked to his left to see about thirty robots.

"We need your help, Sonic." Sonic looked behind him to see the Diablon floating above the ground.

"You mean, you guys aren't here to try and catch me?" Sonic shook his head. "Wow, I never thought this would happen." The cockpit door of the machine opened to reveal G.U.N's commander. Sonic had never taken the time to learn his name and didn't care enough to ask, considering this was the man who had given the orders to have captured twice.

The commander shook his head. "Cut the crap, hedgehog. We don't know how, but the Black Arms were not completely destroyed and somehow been able to come back Earth."

"So what do you guys plan to do about it?" Sonic asked. The G.U.N commander took a map out of his pocket.

"We've don't have enough troops here to win, but we've got heavier firepower," the commander said. "So we'we're placing six bombs along the outskirts of the city. When they attacked the first time we were able to scare them out of the city. We figure when they see the bombs go off, they will regroup in the middle of the city."

"And then what will you do?"

"In the middle of the city is a giant bomb set underground in case of an emergency. But we need someone to physically go there and set off the timer. But by the time any of us would be able to get there, those Black Creatures would be long gone. That's where you come in, Sonic."

Sonic scowled. "Why don't you guys have some kind of remote for it?"

"Think about how dangerous it would be if we made the remote and we lost track of it or it was stolen."

"I see your point."

"So," the commander said. "Will you do it?"  
"You said there's a timer?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, it will from sixty seconds down. It's in the center of the underground railroad system."

"Okay then," Sonic grinned. "I'll do it. When do I start?" Suddenly, ear-splitting blast shook the ground nearly knocking Sonic off his feet. Gusts of wind rushed at them, powerful enough to knock even the strongest man down.

"**Now!**" The G.U.N commander yelled. Sonic took off 20x faster then a triathlon racer. _Down King Street, up 12__th__ road, and there we are! _Sonic thought and without wasting any time he dashed into the station. _I guess I'll just follow the tracks until I get to the central station._Sonic leaped down onto the tracks and ran forward until he reached the crossroads. That's what they sign said anyway. It was a series of tunnels with track running through them. It was a fully circular dome and Sonic had know way to which way he was going. That is, until he saw the signs. All Sonic had to do was read the signs. Sonic hopped on a rail and started grinding down into one of the tunnels. Sonic thought he heard the sound of a train. _But at a time like this? _Sonic shook his head. _Nah._Sonic continued down his path. The horn blared again.

"Oh crap, it's for real!" Sonic shouted. Sure enough, the train came shooting out right out of the tunnel. Sonic had no choice. The blue blur jumped off to the side, the train just barely missing him. He had to land or grab on to something or his fall would be _really_painful. But that wasn't even the worst of it. Six Black Creatures on hoverdiscs came out behind the train and were already shooting at him. His only chance was to get one of those hoverdiscs. And it was coming soon. The aliens were closing in fast. Sonic spun himself so that it would be harder to aim at him until they came up close. Then, when the first one came, Sonic stopped his spin and grabbed onto the aliens arms. Now it was just a power struggle. Sonic tried to knock the alien off of his disc, but it didn't work. The Black Creature broke Sonic's hold on him and pushed the hedgehog off. Sonic fell off the hoverdisc and laser barrage started right back up again. One grazed Sonic's left arm. _Oh man, how I am supposed to get out of this one! _Sonic thought.

**"Sonic!"**_What the- _Sonic looked around to see who had called out his name.And slammed straight into the cockpit of Tails' Tornado mech. Working quickly, Tails locked on to all six Black Arms soldiers and fired. The mech flew along the train tracks into a tunnel.

"I thought you only put in a hover pack." Sonic said.

"It can also use train tracks too," Tails replied. "I thought it would be useful."

"Whatever. Listen," Sonic said, his face suddenly showing nothing but seriousness. "We have to get to the center of the railroads. G.U.N put a bomb in there that we have to detonate."

"Okay." Tails said. "Let's go." The Tornado mech sped up.

"Do you even know where to go?" Sonic asked.

"I've got a built-in map installed in the mech." Tails answered. "Smart, huh?"

"Really smart." The two got deeper into the train station, and suddenly at least a hundred Black Arms were staring at them, ready to fire perched on their hoverdiscs. Tails' jaw dropped, because he knew that his mech couldn't handle this many without help. And then, all at once lasers and rockets came from every direction all focused on Sonic and Tails. The track was destroyed beyond repair, instantly becoming pieces of rubble. The Black Arms swarmed knowing that at the last second, the two had escaped into a tunnel ahead of them. About fifty of them entered the tunnel with them.

"I'm changing the mech again!" Tails shouted. The top part of the mech lowered itself to the tracks as the cockpit sprang up. Another pair of wheels supported the balance. This was the Tornado Racer.

"Tails how far away from the center are we?" Sonic asked.

"About seven minutes away!" Tails said. "Do me a favor and take control of the weapons!" Two control sticks popped up. "They'll be attacking from behind!"

"I don't know how to use these things!" Sonic said to his friend. "Learn!" Sonic would have to learn very quickly because ten Black Alien came zoomming into sight, catching up quickly. _Okay,_Sonic thought. _This button is probably for locking on. And this button . . .! _Sonic fired a slew of plasma missiles onto the oncoming aliens. His attack managed to take out seven, but more of them came rushing down the tunnels. It wouldn't be long until they would have enough to take the mech down. The aliens were already inflicting heavy damages upon the mech. A little bit more and . . . well Sonic didn't like to think about that. He fired more plasma missiles. 

"Tails, we're not going to make it." Sonic said over the noise of the screeching racer.

"Switch seats with me!" Put the the racer on auto-pilot, Tails and Sonic quickly switched seats. Indeed, the mech didn't have much longer to go until its armor wore out and it became scrap metal. Tails would have to take them out in one shot. _The Ring laser._ The two-tailed fox thought. Underneath his seat, he flipped a switch which brought up a targeting reticule to his eyes. The mech internal computer quickly calculated everything. All Tails had to do now was wait for the perfect time to fire. _Wait for it, wait._

"Tails, we made it." Sonic exclaimed. "We're there!" Indeed, the pair were nearing the exit of the tunnel. It had only taken seven minutes to reach there, but to the two, it seemed like an eternity.

"**Now!"**Tails shouted. The two cannons at the back of the mech, shot energy into a ball directly in front of them. All the aliens it touched were disintegrated instantly. Out came the mech from the tunnel, the living winner of the race. Now the central station loomed in front of them, hiding the deadly bomb inside.

"Tails, there's no time!" Sonic said. They had slowed to a stop right in front of the station. "I'm going!" And with a burst of supersonic speed, the blue 'hog was up and inside the building. And there it was. The bomb stood out from everything. The thing stopping Sonic from detonating it was a figure Sonic thought that Shadow had destroyed.

"We meet again Sonic the Hedgehog." Black Doom turned around slowly. "I had a feeling we'd see each other again."

"I don't know how you survived that fight with Shadow," Sonic said. "but looks like your going to get beat again." The leader of the Black Creature said nothing; he only lifted up his hands and sent five meteors. Sonic avoided them all and flew toward Black Doom. The alien leader swerved out of the way. Sonic grinned. It had gone just as he wanted it. Sonic pulled down the lever on the bomb.

_"Detonation sequence begin. 60 seconds remaining until explosion." _Black Doom snarled, a vicious sound that sounded like murderous feelings put into sound.

"You win this time, hedgehog." Black Doom spat. Then he grinned. Or at least as close as his face could get to grinning. "But our battle is far from over." He sent a a blade of energy flying horizontally in Sonic direction. The hedgehog hopped over it quickly and landed in a battle stance. But Black Doom was gone. Sonic stood staring at the spot where Black Doom had just been seconds ago.

_"45 seconds until detonation." _That woke Sonic up. He quickly sped outside the building. Tails face showed him exactly how dangerous there situation was. Sonic hopped into the racer and they sped forward toward an exit just ahead.

"_30 seconds__until detonation." _Tails really poured it on then. Two Black Aliens moved in front of them.

"Get outta the way." Tails shouted. Not caring about the lasers they were shooting at him, the fox barged straight through them.

_"15 seconds until detonation." _They were out of the station now, but they kept moving.

"_**Countdown sequence over. Detonation begin."**_

The blast shook the city, harder than the other six bombs before it. Tails had changed the mech back into the original airplane, the Tornado. Sonic collapsed back into his seat.

"Oh crap, that was close." Sonic groaned. "I thought we really caught our deaths that time."

"Shouldn't you be a little bit more scared?" Tails shook his head. Sonic really never changed. "Wait a minute." Tails narrowed his eyes and looked forward. "Isn't that one of Eggman's ships?" He pointed in front of them for Sonic to look.

"I think your right, Tails" Sonic suddenly grinned. "Hey if we follow that, it'll probably lead us to Eggman and Amy."

"Okay, let's go!" Tails said, pumping a fist in the air."We'll just follow them to wherever there going. I'm sure they'll lead us to something important." Tails slowed the plane down a little bit. "We'll just have to wait until they get there."

* * *

Metal Sonic grinned to himself. Everything had gone perfectly. They had managed to wipe out some G.U.N forces and Black Doom had played his part well. And the best par was, Sonic really was stupid. The fool and his fox friend were following him right now, taking the bait like fish. One of the robots approached him cautiously. 

_"Awaiting orders for destination." _It spoke.Metal Sonic pondered this for a moment. Where should they go next? Ah yes, of course. We'll get them to help us. With his mind made up, he turned to the robot.

"Take us to the Windy Valley," Metal said. "Sonic and his friends are on a time limit, but so are we. We must get there by tomorrow morning."

_"Affirmative."_As the robot left to go input the orders into the ship navigation system, Metal Sonic turned to look at the plane following them at a distance. _Soon Sonic, _he thought. _Soon I'll finally be able to kill you and prove that I'm the better one. Just wait a little bit longer until the Dr. plan can be completed. . ." _

* * *

A/N: I want to thank X-treme SR and sonnikuxames for reviewing. Please continue to review. I also ask others to R&R

_yinyang132_

_Out_


End file.
